


你只是不够爱我

by EvianE1



Category: Celebrities - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 文俊辉 金珉奎 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22699828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvianE1/pseuds/EvianE1
Relationships: 文俊辉 金珉奎
Kudos: 6





	你只是不够爱我

有关爱情的一切，都是珉奎教给他的。无论是接吻还是身体的融合，但却唯独没教给他，如何去爱一个人。

俊张开嘴轻轻含住珉奎的下唇，俊喜欢珉奎嘟嘟的嘴巴，喜欢他不开心时撅起嘴撒娇，更喜欢他接吻时强势的含住自己的嘴唇啃咬。

没有谁能够拒绝主动时的俊，珉奎用手托着俊的头回应这个吻。

“嗯，哈…”俊被吻的喘不上气，但却不舍得放开。

珉奎微微张开嘴巴，两人的舌头勾缠在一起，发出啾啾的响声。

看着俊憋红的脸，珉奎终于放过了他的双唇，盯着俊的眼睛向上微微离开了他的唇，带出一丝透明的银线。

“哈，哈～”俊大口呼吸着。

珉奎低头亲吻着俊的脖颈，舔弄吮吸着俊的喉结发出啾啾的响声。每次看到俊仰起头时明显的下颌和喉结，珉奎都觉得这个男人性感极了。

俊的脖子很敏感，珉奎喜欢逗弄他，时不时的用牙齿啃咬他的喉结，再微微张开嘴巴，若隐若现的舌尖舔过时，俊都会敏感的浑身颤抖，整个人都变成了粉红色。

不安分的手摸到了胸口，轻轻揉捏着胸前的一小朵粉红，俊咬着下唇轻声哼哼，想到珉奎说喜欢自己叫出声音，他双眼迷离，任由呻吟声溢出双唇。

俊伸出手抚摸珉奎，从脖子滑到手臂，时轻时重的揉捏着。

“嗯～”感觉到俊的动作，珉奎突然低声喘息。

俊轻推开珉奎，转身趴在床上，抬起臀部冲着他，转过头红了眼睛看着珉奎，不停的喘气 “哈～奎～帮我”

随之应答的是解开皮带时冰冷金属碰撞的声音，和珉奎杂乱的呼吸声…

“这样帮你吗”珉奎脱下衣服俯身，用两根手指在俊的后穴按压，干涩的穴口一张一合。

珉奎顿时觉得口干舌燥，咽了咽口水，从抽屉中拿出润滑剂，透明的粘腻液体顺着俊的股缝滑下，冰凉的触感让俊浑身紧绷。

有了液体的辅助，手指没入小穴轻轻抽插，发出噗滋的响声，俊把头埋在双臂中，耳朵像被火烧一样通红。

珉奎在床上总是很有耐心，宁愿多忍一会也不愿意俊受伤。

但是今天，珉奎感觉自己要爆炸了一般，用手指大概扩张了几下，看着穴口被手指弄的粉红，他突然抽出手指。

“珉奎？”俊不满的回头叫他，臀部也像撒娇一样不自觉的扭动。

“该死的！”珉奎低声咒骂一句，把润滑液淋在自己的坚挺上，用手快速的撸了几下充血到筋络爆起的性器。

上一次和俊做已经是好几周之前的事了，再次看到这样的俊时，珉奎疯了一样的想拥有他。

“真是个妖精” 一手扶着俊的臀部，另一只手扶着自己插了进去。

“嗯啊～”俊疼得叫出了声，前面也软的垂了下去。仅仅扩张了几下的小洞显然还没准备好容纳这样的巨物。

“哈啊～”全部没入之后，珉奎满足的叹息。他看着俊皱眉痛苦的表情，惩罚一般的前后挺动。

“嘶”俊疼得倒吸了一口气，“轻，轻点。”

珉奎像是故意忽略他的话，更加用力的撞击，因为润滑液，连接处发出啪啪的暧昧声音。

“哈～唔。”俊不再说话，他紧紧的咬着下唇，趴在床上默默承受珉奎的欲望。

珉奎双手掐着俊的腰，快速的抽插。

大力的顶撞让俊几近昏厥，痛苦中掺杂了一丝快感。

俊觉感觉自己只是珉奎发泄的工具，从前的珉奎，会动情的叫他，会轻轻的安抚他，会怕他受伤…

俊愿意放下自尊去讨好珉奎，愿意把自己变成珉奎喜欢的样子，俊甚至愿意把心掏出来给他。

但珉奎，把他的真心摔了粉碎，连看都不愿再看。

不知不觉的，俊变成了自己都不认识的样子…

空了心的人，谁会要…

俊感到的只有无力的绝望，无神的双眼中连眼泪都流不出了。

汗珠顺着珉奎的鼻尖滴落在俊背上，猛地顶弄了几下，随着一声低吼释放在了俊体内。

俊的脸上泛着不正常的潮红，随着一股暖流在体内迸发，俊眼前一阵花白，最终还是支撑不住闭上了双眼。

珉奎侧身躺在了床上，喘气休息。

看着俊的后背，他伸手圈住了俊，嗅着熟悉的气味。

“俊辉哥…”珉奎半眯着眼轻轻的叫了一声。

电话铃声打破了片刻宁静，珉奎伸手拿过手机，明浩两个字在屏幕上闪动，按下接听，珉奎回到“好，我现在去找你。”

默默穿好衣服，看着背对自己的俊，“我走了。”半天没等到回应的珉奎叹了口气。

他始终没有发现俊红到不正常的脸，也没发现，俊的身体不是因为情欲而滚烫…

俊的手机屏幕不停的闪烁，显示着打电话人的焦急。

不久，一阵拍门声响起来。“俊！俊！在家吗！”

钥匙叮当乱撞的声音，慌乱开门的声音，急促的脚步声。

俊脑袋发胀，迷糊之中分不清自己究竟是在做梦还是现实。

当圆佑跑进房间，看到在床上的俊时，他本该放下的心紧紧揪在了一起。

床上赤裸的身体紧缩成一团，腰间带着紫红色的手印形状，乳白色粘稠的液体从股缝流出……

那人不正常的脸色更让圆佑的心沉了一分，飞快走上前摸了摸俊的额头，果然发烧了。

“俊，我帮你清理可以吗？”圆佑不确定俊能不能听到他说话，探到红肿的穴口，他甚至不敢下手，动作轻柔的像在抚摸羽毛，当小穴变软时才小心翼翼的伸进一根手指帮他清理。

用热毛巾擦了身子，找来退烧药，圆佑扶起来俊靠在自己身上，轻声唤他。

“俊，乖，吃了药。”声音里满是宠溺和心疼。

俊轻哼一声，迷迷糊糊做着梦，嘟囔着“轻点”。也许这遭遇就像梦魇一般，缠绕着俊。

“不怕，不怕。”圆佑轻轻拍着俊，亲吻着俊的额头，红了眼眶…

看着紧闭双眼的俊，圆佑叹了口气，把药片融化进水，仰头含入嘴中。

轻轻捏住俊的下巴，紧贴着嘴唇把液体度了过去。

“睡吧，我在。”圆佑轻轻拍着俊，眼睛从未离开他的脸。


End file.
